


Insulted

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Attempt at Humor, Community: comment_fic, Community: hc_bingo, Culture Shock, Gen, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't meant to insult them. It was just a simple misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insulted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> Written for the prompt left here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/740743.html?thread=97940359#t97940359

Kirk was trying, so very hard, to be diplomatic. He had refrained from smiling (which was _not_ as easy as it sounded.) He had introduced himself properly; 'I am Captain James T. Kirk.' He had crossed his right hand over his chest and nodded tersely.

No sweet talking, no offer of a hand shake, no fucking smile; and it still blew up in his face.

The Klingon and roared and slammed his fist against the metal table. "You dare insult me at a peaceful meeting?"

Kirk had blinked and looked to Spock and Uhura to figure out where he went wrong. Spock's brows were creased as he tried to find fault with his captain's performance. Nyota looked utterly confused and lost. Which means that the two who should be helping him... were no help at all.

Kirk straightened his shoulders and asked the question that everyone (who was not Klingon) had on their mind. "Apologies Captain Thopok, but how did I insult you?"

"You called me _James_."

Kirk just shook his head and tried not to laugh. "No, no, I did not. My _name_ is James T. Kirk."

"Lies," Thopok hissed.

"That is indeed the moniker which his parents bestowed upon him," Spock piped added.

"Did your parents hate you?" the Klingon asked honestly.

Jim blinked and shook his head. "No, it is an old family name." (He wasn't going into the love/hate relationship with his mother. If he wouldn't talk to Starfleet shrinks, he sure as hell wouldn't talk to a Klingon about it.)

"In my native tongue, it is a grave insult. Do you have another name?"

Kirk blinked slowly at this. Trust humans to have a name that insults aliens. "My brother and Bones call me Jim. Would that be better?"

"Jim is an acceptable name."

"Pardon me, Captain Thopok, but what does James mean?" Nyota asked softly. He was sure she was looking for something new to dangle over his head.

Thopok stiffened at the question and looked around. Once he noticed that no one was looking, he leaned in and whispered, "It means, he who slumbers with vIghro' ghu."

"VIghro' ghu?" because Kirk was as curious as a kitten.

"I believe that the closest thing that we have to it, is a kitten," Nyota supplied as she tried not to smile.

"Ah," was the only thing that Kirk could say to this bit of news. Negotiations with a new species is always fun. Especially when neither species spoke the other language all that well.

"Spock," he said softly.

"Yes Captain."

"I believe I will let you finish with these negotiations. Doctor McCoy is expecting me in sick bay."

"Sir?"

"I feel a headache coming on. Excuse me and have a fruitful discussion."

Jim hightailed it to sick bay, even though he knew his lover would wind up rolling in the floor laughing over this. James, he who slumbers with kittens. (I always thought you were a little catty.) He would never live it down.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I am well aware that James is not an insult in Klingon, I just thought it would be funny. :P


End file.
